comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Soldier
Winter Soldier is a Russian secret agent, once having served the Soviet Union. He is their super soldier, and someone that can fight on par with Captain America himself. Bucky is Captain America's ex-partner, and believed to be dead. He was given the Captain America mantel after the death of Steve Rogers by Tony Stark, though his name was not publicized. Background * James "Buchanan" Barnes is born in 1925, his mother died while he was still young, and his father died in an accident while working on base training at Camp Leigh. Bucky convinces the Camp to let him remain on the Camp grounds as a ward of the state because of his love for the military. * Bucky earns the camp's respect, and becomes the camp mascot effectively due to his earnestness, and his resourcefulness. He establishes a rather lucrative 'side business', though completely legal, by providing non-requisition supplies to those at the base. * Bucky is chosen to recieve special hand-to-hand combat training by British Commandos on the base under the tutelage of Commander Rex Applegate and William Fairbairn. As a result, he begins going on special military operations. * He meets a young and very naive Steve Rogers, who had (unknown to Bucky) only recently become Captain America. He is assigned to accompany Rogers and help him adapt to the military. * Bucky accidentally discovers that Rogers is Captain America after walking into his tent to talk to Rogers, and Rogers is donning the mask. He is sworn to secrecy of Rogers' true identity, and ends up accompanying Captain America on his very first mission against the Red Skull. * Proving his worth, Bucky goes under further intensive training under Captain America and the military, finally recieving his own costumed identity as Bucky, Captain America's partner and they become the best of friends. While Bucky worked mostly with Captain America, he was also trained, and designed to go on missions they did not want Captain America to be openly involved in. * Bucky & Captain America join the group known as the Invaders, Bucky and Captain are nearly inseperable during this time, save for forming and leading the Kid Commandos. Bucky is also responsible for assembling two other costumed superhero teams, the Liberty Legion and the Young Allies. Additionally, he becomes the poster guy for young people and US patroitism during WWII. * Bucky and Captain America enjoy a great deal of popularity, even as they risk their lives for America, and freedom over the course of the war. The fight takes them to Baron Zemo, attempting to stop him from stealing a prototype airplane that could change the war. Bucky & Captain America are caught off guard, stripped of their uniforms, and Zemo makes off with the plane. The champions attempt to catch the plane by grabbing a motorcycle and speed to catch the plane. Bucky jumps to catch the plane, but is unable to let go ... his sleeve gets caught, and Bucky plummetts seemingly to his death. Captain America, and the world believes him dead. * Bucky is found, after the end of the War by a Russian submarine who had actually been looking for the body of Captain America to find the Super Soldier Serum. Bucky's body is examined itself for the Serum, then put in Stasis until 1954. * Revived, Bucky's arm is replaced with a cybernetic arm that is continually upgraded as technology improves over the course of the next span of years. And, suffering amnesia, he is indoctrinated with Russian idealogies and loyalties, to hate America and the west, and all it stands for. To love Mother Russia, and embrace it. Despite the accident, Bucky does retain all his previously learned skills. * Codenamed now the Winter Soldier, Bucky's skills are futher trained in the Red Room. He also meets a young Natasha Romanov here, and finds kinship with her. He helps train her, and her to survive the Red Room and the two fall in love. Natasha cuts off the relationship when she finds out that James is kept in stasis, and only unthawed and let loose when missions or need requires it. * Over the next years, Winter Soldier is set on various missions, for a day, a week, short periods at a time, to preserve his age and his experience. He goes on several missions against the US, even those against his former teammates or superheroes he helped assemble and shows just how dangerous he really can be in these engagements. * Winter Soldier remains a dangerous entity, unpredictable, lethal, and a force to be reckoned with. And he's just been taken out of stasis again ... Personality * FEARLESS: As Bucky, as Winter Soldier, it didn't matter. James went into any situation without regret, without hesitation. The mission always came first, no matter the odds, because the mission was what was important. He knows he could die, at any time. That he's only human, but that doesn't stop him. He proceeds forward, gung-ho, ready to face any adversity with courage and confidence that would do any man proud. * GUILTY CONSCIENCE: Bucky will have a guilty conscience over what he did as the Winter Soldier. There are 'crimes' against his friends he committed, against the country he used to love - until he was programmed to dispise it during his brainwashing. And he knows he has to pay a penance, to earn it back. This doesn't mean that someone could easily manipulate him into this or that, but rather a large motivational process for what he does, and why he does it, is in his own mind, to pay that penance. * ANGRY: Yeah. Bucky has some anger issues. Being displaced in a time he's unused to, having been used as a Soviet Puppet against the country he loved, having all the memories of every horrific thing he did inscribed so permenantely into his memory? It is enough to make one angry, at times. And Bucky may lash out at people around him as he recovers, unintentionally. It happens, when you don't know how to deal with the emotions and psychological issues rolling about in your head. * LOST: Yeah. Bucky is lost. Even though some of his old contacts, from both sides of his life experiences are around, he feels disconnected, because each side only knew a part of him. And he doesn't even know who he is, anymore. Desperate men, in desperate times, do desperate things. This could lead to a lot of drinking, or irregular behaviour, or simply cause Bucky to go 'off the grid' for periods at a time and then show back up. Logs NPCed Logs *2012-01-22 - Acts of Vengeance: Blast from the Past - Just who is attacking the old S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ? Is it C.A.T. or...is that Winter Soldier?! *2012-08-17 - The Winter Sheathe - The Black Widow and Lady Blackhawk go to play blasts and ladders at an AIM Base, and clash with the Winter Soldier. First Player's Logs *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - A Russian Farewell - Recovering together. *2014-02-22 - A Favor to Steve - A recently un-brainwashed Winter Soldier, now remember fully he was "Bucky" meets Tony Stark, who feels the burden of paying homage to Steve's Last Will & Testament. *2014-02-23 - Alive? - Bucky leaves medbay, and shares some relevant information with Natasha *2014-03-06 - First Impressions - That awkward moment when you show up at your ex's place and her other ex is there. Except he's a Russian cyborg and also your childhood idol. What? This doesn't happen to other people? *2014-03-14 - Dinner with an Old Friend - Bucky and Nat make dinner and talk. But it's what they don't talk about that's most important. *2014-03-15 - She's Not Stark's Secretary - Bucky and Jan meet. Assumptions are made with varying degrees of accuracy *2014-03-20 - Meeting the Winter Guard - Iron Man and the Winter Soldier return to Russia to finish destroying the serum. *2014-04-11 - Victims of Heroes: Turning the Tables - Lex Luthor calls another press conference with a surprise for his 'partner' Vandal Savage. (DP: 2014-04-12 - Victims of Vandal?) (DB: 2014-04-12 - Exclusive: Lex Luthor Speaks!) *2014-04-13 - Catch Me If You Can: The Old Fashioned Way - Bucky pays Mysterio a visit at the Raft. *2014-04-13 - Beating on the Bros - After Ivan sends Hydro-Man, Shocker and Vulture to collect on a debt, Clint comes back at him with some backup of his own. *2014-04-22 - Coma! - After receiving some disturbing news, Cap II decides he'd rather be safe than sorry. *2014-04-23 - That Toddlin' Town - Captain America (the second one) leads Hawkeye and Wasp on a mission to get to the truth of things... and the truth is messy and violent. *2014-04-24 - Cutscene: Cold Storage - Decisions are made regarding the clone that can only be made by someone cold and uncaring. Second Player's Logs *TBA... Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available